photogalleryforrandopeepsfandomcom-20200213-history
Test
Blood Moon belongs to Rainbow. Do not steal. Coding by Streamy, do not mess it up or steal. Ignore these warnings and you'll find yourself in a sticky situation involving drowning people in orange juice. *Screaming* -Blood Moon ever 2 minutes ⥾Biography⥾ Blood Moon was born a normal hybrid dragonet in the old NightWing volcano. Her mother, the SkyWing, agreed to stay in the volcano with her mate, the NightWing-IceWing hybrid. Since she hatched in the volcano, she was very skinny. Even after leaving the volcano to the rainforest, she was still very skinny. Around the age of 5, she was sent to Jade Mountain Academy. She was an average student, sometimes getting in trouble but sometimes not. One day, she started being made fun of. She tried to ignore it, but when she was 6, she finally broke and confessed to her parents that she was being made fun of. Later in her life, she found out that her father was an animus. She asked him to enchant her to be able to have strong firebreath and frostbreath. She was enchanted. It was around age 8 that Blood Moon discovered her love and passion for drawing. She would etch scavengers into her notebooks, drawing their faces and hair and occasionally drawing their whole bodies. "You're not going to bingo again, are you?" -Blood Moon 02/02/2018 ⥾Weaknesses/Flaws⥾ * Has anxiety * Has signs of depression (never shows it) * Short tempered * Rude * Has short-term memory * Too awkward for the (non internet) world * Friggin derpy nerd "STOP MAKING THAT INFERNAL NOISE OR I SWEAR I WILL GRAB YOU AND FLY INTO THE SUN WITH YOU IN MY TALONS!" -Blood Moon, 01/31/2018 ⥾Appearance⥾ Blood Moon definitely resembles more of a SkyWing than an IceWing or NightWing. Blood Moon's frame is small and petite, but her back legs are noticeably larger than her front. She is a lot taller than most dragons in Jade Mountain Academy. Blood Moon was hatched with her wings facing upwards like most of the population of dragons, but she prefers to keep them down, SkyWing style, because they're so large. Her scales are a blood red color, each scale rounded off nicely but not perfectly. She also has black SkyWing backscales and black SkyWing sidescales. Her wings are large and white with black NightWing stars scattered around on them. One of the most distinct part of her wings are the eye-like constellations that mark them. It, however, only appears on the bottom part of her wing. On the side of her neck and above her back legs is a tattoo of the same constellation on her wings. Blood Moon's horns are long and curved like a SkyWings, and have a gradient of white to gray on them. They also have odd patterns and shapes on them. From her IceWing side of the family, the spikes along her neck are long and black. Blood Moon's eyes are purple, and she wears dark gray spectacles. ⥾Personality⥾ "I look like a banaaaaaanaaaaaa!!11!1!" -Blood Moon, 02/09/2018 Blood Moon's personality is... hard to explain. She is extremely hyper for her age. She's quite the jokester and likes to make others laugh. She's cheery and bubbly and loves to laugh with others. Though, despite being happy almost 80% of the time, Blood Moon has her flaws. She's super sensitive, and any insult will lower her self-esteem drastically. It will also result in a huge spark of anger, though it doesn't show through her scales. She also has short term memory, so she might not remember anything super-important. She's also a huge nerd, as most dragons in her class calls her. She's also quite shy, but it you talk to her, she'll become your friend really fast. Blood Moon has never been "betrayed", so she doesn't know what it feels like. Blood Moon also HATES school. She lies and says it's because it's boring and she'd rather be at home eating, but it's truly because dragonets insult ''her and ''laugh. Blood Moon also finds it hard to keep her grades up because she's more focused on things that happen back at home and drawing. She thinks ''she can draw and listen to the teacher, but she really can't. Blood Moon thinks very lowly of herself. She calls herself stupid and ugly, but most dragons tell her otherwise when she brings up the topic. However, that only lowers her self esteem even more. Blood Moon always thinks the dragons are lying when they tell her she's pretty. While being self-concious and cheerful, she's also really quick to hate someone. One insult and she's going to hunt you down for the rest of your and her life. One insult and she's wanting to kill you. One insult and she might snap at you. ...Though, it all depends on the quality of the insult. Blood Moon finds it really hard to control her emotions and often finds herself on a rollercoaster of emotions. Also really hates teenagerhood. Seriously. ⥾Relationships⥾ '''You may ask to be in here, but I prefer sonas <3' Oldsquaw: Blood Moon thinks Oldsquaw is very friendly and would like to become better friends with her. Blood Moon also shares her love for bubble tea, so that makes Blood Moon become even more hyped while talking with her. Overall, she really likes her and is willing to get to know her better. Disc: Blood Moon thinks Disc is really weird but funny at the same time. Blood Moon, like Oldsquaw, would really like to get to know her better. Also shares her love for weird crap, memes, and zodiac stuff. Jacaranda: Again, Blood Moon would like to get to know this dragon better. She finds her personality interesting, but also thinks she's a little too rude. She would like to calm this dragoness down and break her rough exterior. Tries to be careful around her and tries her hardest not to anger her. Cloud: Blood Moon hasn't really socialized with this dragon enough to form a strong enough standpoint, but is wary of her because of the fact that she's an animus. Fogdash: Blood Moon hasn't interacted with this dragon much either, but would definitely like to get to know her better. Doesn't like but doesn't hate her cheery personality, but enjoys her bad jokes. She also thinks Fogdash is really pretty. Beetle: Blood Moon is pretty interested in this dragon and would like to get to know her better. Tries to be careful around her and tries not to upset her. Blood Moon definitely loves her art, though. Elena: Blood Moon has only talked to her once, but would like to get to know her better. Blood Moon thinks it'll be hard to get past Elena's weary phase, and thinks she won't succeed. Jing: (Roleplay relationship) 'Blood Moon honestly doesn't know what to think of this dragon. She really dislikes her leader-ness, but she will eventually submit to it. Terra: Blood Moon has only heard about this dragon in conversations, and hasn't been able to form an opinion on him. Maple: Blood Moon is honestly puzzled and amused by Maple's saltiness. She does like her brave and bold attitude and wants to learn how she does her combacks. Freeze: Blood Moon has only met this dragon once or twice, but dislikes her angry attitude. Blood Moon does, however, wish that she could break the barrier of angriness and reach her soft, mushy inside. Infinity: Blood Moon really wants to be a better friend with Infinity! She finds her art amazing and can never stop looking at it. ⥾Trivia (Real Facts about Rainbow-Fusion)⥾ * Has 3 pet dogs * Born on April 6th * Zodiac: Aries * May or may not be plotting to take over the world * Talltalltalltalltalltalltalltalltall * Likes reading about scavengers (Rainbro likes reading about dragons soooooo) * artartartartartartartart * REALLY WANTS A SNAKE OR A BIRD * Probably insane * Probably wants to kill you ⥾Modern-Futuristic Pyrrhia⥾ "I'm a bite-sized beeean!" -Blood Moon, 02/09/2018 Blood Moon is pretty much the same, but has included a ton of video games and TV into her life. She's so addicted to playing video games that she'll be on her computer for hours on end. She also found a wiki that she's addicted to and made a page about her scavengesona. Of course, Blood Moon has to cover up, so she usually wears comfortable T-Shirts and leggings. She never ever ever ever wears jeans because she thinks they're uncomfortable. When it's slightly chilly, she wears a purple and pink hoodie with talonholes (fingerholes), despite the fact she hates the color pink. If it's really cold, she wears a burgundy jacket with a brown, furry inside and a fluffy tan hood. She lives in the Pyrrhian Capital, New Possibility. ⥾ '''This is a gallery. Gallery has art. Art is good. Art is appreciated. Art. '⥾ Photo on 12-15-17 at 7.31 PM.jpg|By me Blood Moon 8.jpg|By Shinegirl9! Thank youuuu! Annoyed GlareSPIKES.png| Infinity ;o; please stop with the amazing art skills!!! Pls.png| this is mine and this is hot 826633FC-17FB-4E65-A3B7-E4BBC432335C.jpeg| SCREECH ITS BY SLOPSTORM AND ITS GOOD Sketch (10).png| It's so good! thanks, Nectar!!! omg reminds me of how i used to draw dragons BloodMoonHeadshot.jpeg| hotter than me!! ... im not hot. thanks anyway, dragonflywarrior!!! BloodMoonFullbody.jpeg| by Dragonfly again!!! oh my god your art is AMAZING! Screen Shot 2018-02-08 at 5.35.42 PM.png | dank meme by Sora!!! Screen Shot 2018-02-08 at 5.48.14 PM.png | well oh golly another meme!! thanks sora!!!! Screen Shot 2018-02-04 at 7.59.33 AM.png | pfft. this one's by sora. based off of a rp we're doing. she's the memes kid lol Screen Shot 2018-02-04 at 9.30.18 AM.png | another one based off of the roleplay lol blood moon is the non-edgy red one '''Art of the day